<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where do we begin? the rubble of our sins. by diazevan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407439">where do we begin? the rubble of our sins.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan'>diazevan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He hears her, every single word. <br/>Sasuke listen as she begs, as she remembers all the times they worked together, as she promised him a future where they are happy. He knows that they are just kids, that Sakura can’t promise any of this, but yet…<br/>He stays. </p><p>or</p><p>Sasuke stays and it changes things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where do we begin? the rubble of our sins.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what this is, but I'm in pain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He hears her, every single word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke listen as she begs, as she remembers all the times they worked together, as she promised him a future where they are happy. He knows that they are just kids, that Sakura can’t promise any of this, but yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Life doesn’t get happier or easier with his decision. Kakashi gets better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets better and Sakura stays by his side as Tsunade tries to work on the seal of his shoulder. He doesn’t want it off, it makes him stronger, but there is a teacher named Anko that won’t move her hard eyes away from him, so he decides to not say anything. It’s the same woman that lets him know they share the mark, that she controls it now, and that Orochimaru doesn’t have a power on them just because of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desire to run it’s still strong, making him shiver under the cold air as he looks at the gates. But Naruto is quick to hold his arms and drag him along somewhere, getting more and more comfortable with this sort of touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It always happens when he thinks about leaving and Sasuke doesn’t think it’s a coincidence.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kakashi tells him about his cousin, Obito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi and Sishui never spoke too much about him, but he knows what happened. There was a rock, a goodbye, and suddenly a Sharingan on Kakashi’s eye. If it was on him, he would never ask, but his sensei doesn’t ask for permission. He speaks and speaks, in the quiet of the night and there is this sense of lost that Sasuke understands all too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loved him” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sound foreign on Kakashi’s mind for some reason, and it makes Sasuke look at him with wide eyes, even if he tries to hide it. The older man has that weird, empty and sad smile of his as he looks back at him and Sasuke can’t help but feel it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto. Sakura</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bonds that he could never break. The ones </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> loves. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They all get new senseis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While other teams stay with their teacher, the three of them separated under one and other thing. Naruto gets to train with Jiraiya, Sakura is attached to Tsunade’s hip and he is left with Kakashi and Anko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a strange combination, he knows. They are both different and their style crash, but Sasuke </span>
  <em>
    <span>learns</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He learns new techniques and how to summon snakes while they train in the hot afternoons, understands how to move away quickly when Sakura’s fist start to glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are taught how to drink when Naruto leaves for a year and they don’t need more preparation when he comes back, ending up with smiles as they lay on the floor.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>War starts and people fear them, but also honor them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are young and reckless and somehow, after all these years, they are still in sync when they work together. There is room for improvement, but Sakura tells them that Tsunade had cried the other night, saying how much she reminded her of what she lost one day. Naruto murmurs happy encouragement as he hugs her and Sasuke does his best to soothe her as he takes her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>War takes and takes, war kills Sakura and Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Sasuke bring them back. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They know it was coming. That one day Itachi and Sasuke will have to face each other alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisame, the shark that seems a shadow beside his brother, stays back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Sakura do too. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tobi takes him and Sasuke listens and breaks and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He feels so much hate he wants to destroy everything that he stands for, wants to make them feel everything he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi died for a village that treated him like </span>
  <b>nothing</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>